


A Special Talent

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: WIAD 2008 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Superpowers, Writer In A Drawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh gets a superpower</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Theme:  Superpowers!  Someone in the Hub has gained a superpower.  How?  What happens?  Do they keep it or does it go away?  All that is up to you.  
> A Physical Superpower - the ability to turn into an animal, abnormal strength, the ability to pass through walls... anything that can be done with or effects the body  
> Added Feature: a book  
> Word Max: 400 words.  Excluding headers, your story must be 400 words or less.

Tosh flinched as lightning crashed overhead, and then crowed with delight as the malfunctioning scanner finally picked up the Weevil again.

“This way Owen!” she yelled out as she left the cover of the trees and took off across the park, Owen hot on her heels. Halfway across there was another huge flash of lightning, and Owen watched in horror as it struck Tosh, and passed through her body, earthing itself on the ground before winking out of existence. Tosh cried out and fell to the ground, the now dead scanner tumbling from her hand.

“Tosh? Tosh!” Owen fell to his knees next to Tosh, who groaned and rolled over. “I’m alright.” She said unsteadily as Owen helped her back to her feet, examining her for injury as he did so.

“I don’t believe it,” Owen muttered to himself, “are you sure you’re ok?”

Tosh nodded as she picked up the scanner, “I’m fine. Come on. We might still be able to capture this bloody Weevil if we’re lucky.”

As they reached the edge of the park there was a growl, and turning they saw the Weevil crouching in bushes close by. It roared, and leapt at them.

Tosh stumbled backwards, and as her hands flew up in front of her sparks of lightning flew from her fingertips and struck the Weevil in the torso, enveloping it in dancing strands of electricity.

Tosh pulled her hands back down with a startled cry, and she and Owen watched as the lightning covering the Weevil intensified and got brighter. Soon they were forced to shield their eyes from the glare, watching from behind their hands as the Weevil screamed. With a final explosion of light and sound the Weevil disappeared, and they stood there in the pouring rain staring at the spot where the beast had stood.

Tosh took a step forward and bent to look at what was left of the Weevil. “Oh my.” She murmured…

She carefully picked it up, and showed it to Owen.

“What is it?” Owen asked, and then gaped as he saw what Tosh held in her hands…

 

 

# Several months later…

 

Ianto carefully placed the large, leather bound book on the shelf next to the others. Ever since Tosh had developed her new talent, alien hunting had become much simpler, and they now had a constant supply of free notebooks, bound in a variety of leather and fur, as well as the occasional roll of toilet paper.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writerinadrawer community at LiveJournal (2008)  
> Round 3


End file.
